


so close

by lollarissa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sad, This Is Sad, This is a sad, and also references the dynamic between the doctor and river song, gosh i love that movie, hope u like this, i wrote this instead of updating my main fic wow, inspired by enchanted, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollarissa/pseuds/lollarissa
Summary: goodbye, hello, goodbye.This is your last chance.





	so close

“...And now, it is time for the King and Queen’s dance. May we ask the gentlemen to invite the lady he did not accompany to dance.”

You shouldn’t have come here. You shouldn’t have even considered it, but it was Papyrus dammit, and you couldn’t say no to him. You stood there awkwardly, avoiding all their gazes, especially his, as Papyrus beamed at Toriel and offered his hand. She smiled gracefully, accepting it, and as he led her away, her gaze stayed on you and Sans.

It was no secret that you loved Sans, really, just like it wasn’t her fault that she had confessed to Sans mere hours before you did. It wasn’t as if anyone knew, but once news spread of her confession, you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him anymore. You didn’t want to get in the way.

Two days later, they started dating. 

That was two months ago, and this was now. Now, he offered his hand to you as Papyrus did to Toriel, and slowly you took it. You met his eyes, and it took all of your willpower not to run away. The music started, the starting notes of the piano filling your ears as he led you to a space in the room where you could dance.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

You wanted to run away. You can’t do this, you can’t-

“hey,” he whispered, breaking you from your thoughts. He knew. He always did. “eyes on me, love.” How cruel of him, you thought. Begrudgingly, you met his eyes, and this time, found yourself unable to look away. Somewhere in this room was Toriel, his girlfriend, and you felt like an imposter in his arms like this. 

In the back of your mind, a small voice whispered that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, if just for this song- just for this song alone, you could pretend he was yours. Maybe just this once, it wouldn’t be so bad to pretend to be his. Just this once, you thought. Just this once.

Maybe he could notice the change in your resolve, maybe he didn’t, but he held you closer all the same. Warning signs lit up in your mind but you pushed them away forcefully. _Just this once._

The song passes by slowly, and you don’t want this to end. You don’t want him to stop looking at you like that, like you were his sun and his stars and everything in between. You want this moment to last forever, you want him to keep being yours. Something distracts you from your thoughts as you both sway around, and it isn’t until you push away slightly so you could see his face do you notice that he’s singing. 

“so close, was waiting, waiting here with you,” he sang, his voice deep and quiet, only for you. Only for you. You wanted to tattoo this moment in your mind. “and now, forever, I know,” he continued, practically whispering in your ear now. “all that i want is to hold you so close.” You fought back tears. What was he doing?

Toriel was openly staring now, you could tell that even though she was at the very edge of your vision. You pushed your face on his shoulder, hiding your tears in the crook of his neck. He stiffened infinitesimally, but a hand raised to your head and held you there. You felt his teeth pressed to the side of your head in a pseudo-kiss. “i’m so sorry,” he whispered. “i’m so so sorry.”

A step forward, a step back. You looked directly into his eyes, and forced everything else away. This, right here, right now, was all that mattered. Nothing else did.

He twirled you around. Once. Twice. Another step forward, another step back. Somewhere in the back of your mind you notice that a spotlight was following your every move but you pushed it away. Everyone else was frozen in time, and in this dark world, all that existed was you and Sans. 

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?_

You knew that when this song ended, you might never see him again. Any moment now, you were going to go, and then the magic would be lost and he wouldn’t be yours anymore. How can you say goodbye to this? How could you say goodbye to the love of your life, to your soulmate?

Soulmate.

The word rang oddly in your head. Somehow, you know. You know that you are soulmates, but you were never meant to be. 

“don’t go,” he pleaded with you. “you can stop this from happening, you don’t have to go-”

“Sans.” You cut him off firmly. “It already has.”

The clock chimed midnight, once, twice, thrice. You were disappearing.

You kissed him. Nothing else mattered now. He kissed you back.

_Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are._

You wished you could say it was magical, that it was something you would never forget, but the moment you opened your eyes, you were in a flower bed surrounded by golden flowers.

-

The next time you meet him, he doesn’t smile. Why should he? He doesn’t know you. He hasn’t met you yet. 

You smile softly. He kills you without hesitation. A soul of kindness rises from your dead body.

You are the fourth soul of the underground.

_So close, so close, yet still so far._

**Author's Note:**

> ...yet still so far. 
> 
> so!!! explanations anyone??
> 
> reader is the fourth soul to fall to the underground. however, she's from the future, where the monsters are already free. this is actually how sans knows her, because he was the sentry on duty when she fell and all that. 
> 
> their timeline is wonky, since reader meets past sans and dies, while future sans meets reader _after_ she died underground, before timeline fluctuations sent her to the past where she died. 
> 
> time is wibbly wobbly and very confusing. 
> 
> see??? the doctor and river song dynamics heh
> 
>  
> 
> i might add another part to this??? maybe. who knows. my muse is a mess and keeps running off.


End file.
